That's when it started
by AnimePunk314
Summary: After finding out the news about Chalkie ,Doug sticks up for him from Roger, but since then the bully had been acting strange, what happened and how did Doug find himself locked in a stall with Roger.


Author's Note: I have no idea what brought this on, but I had a dream about this and it's been stuck in my head. Slash I guess follows you everywhere, even old time Nickelodeon cartoons. O.o' Enjoy I guess!

**_:Flash back:_**

_:Journal:_

Disclaimer: I don't own

Title: That's when it started.

After hours of playing videogames with Skeeter, Doug rushed to his room to write the crazy event that had happened to him in the bathroom at school today. Speeding through the door to his room, he quickly closed it making his way over to his work desk. Sitting comfortably he took out the black leather boud journal flipped to the next open page and began writting with his favorite new pen Patty had gotten him for his birthday.

_Dear journal, _

_Today had started off as any normal day would for me. Skeeter and I had joined up to walk to school where I hoped to run in to Patty, but she wasn't there. Only Connie and Bebe were. I ended up having a pop quiz in first period It stunk. I felt a little better when I met up with Patty at lunch. I asked if she wanted to have lunch together at the Honker Burger, but she told me we had to meet the gang because Chalkie wanted to tell us something important. I realyy wanted to just bang my head on the wall , then she took my hand and I thought I liked it even better than having lunch with her. When we made it outside, we met up with everyone on the Basketball court. To tell you the truth, I honestly am no longer jealous of Chalkie and Patty hanging together, Because guest what...Chalkie's gay! Yeah. I know, right. This whole time I thought he was swooning her and he was really talking to her about some senior boy he had a huge crush on. I felt relived, but then Roger came over having heard to say something cracked to ruin the moment. _

_That's when it started journal. I asked him if there was something wrong with liking another uy and he just frowned at me funny before stalking away looking back at me once in awhile.__Coming back in I caught him talking to my annoying sister Judy who started whispering to him when I walked in. It was kind of weird. Next in English he volunteered to read one of shakespears love poems, the whole time he didit , he was looking at me. After that I was relieved the bell rang to finally let us out of class for the day hoping to escape running into Roger, but I was thwarted as a teacher called me back in to class to talk about my science project for the end of the quarter since my grade was low. Explaining as fast as possible, I left and made a dash for the exit, when someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me in to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I found who had captured me. Without being able to say a word I was pushed into a stall where Roger locked us both in..._

**_:3 FLASHBACK :3_**

**_" What do you want roger?" He asked as he backed in to the wall farthest from the red head,trying to think what Quailman would do at a time like this._**

**_" You know funnie, you get on my nerves with always being a goodie-goodie to everyone." Roger said in his nasal voice as he approached the other._**

**_" So what. You're not nice to anyone." Doug shot back. " Infact I don't think you even like anyone, but yourself."_**

**_"Maybe if you would stop staring at Patty Mayonnaise all day you would see if I was or wasn't." Roger sneered before trapping Doug between his arms on either side of his head a hand lay pressed against the wall. The two so close their noses almost touching. Chest to chest, chocolate brown peered in to black neither saying anything as they stared each other down._**

**_Roger hated Doug funnie because he was everything he wasn't. Dougs nose was more button round while his was long and sharp like a birdbeak. The other was a pleasant peach tone while his was a pale green. Also his voice was a bit nasal while Dougs was a soft tanner making him seem like a relaxed easy going person, but everyone knew that there was a fine line between hate and love and at some point his hate turned in to love as they grew older. The only problem was Doug only had eyes for Patty and never gave anyone else a chance of day._**

**_After staring at the taller teen who had been the bully of his life since third grade, Doug gathered the courage to push the other back and dash away, He made it a couple of steps before a hand fisted in to the front part of his shirt harshly tugging him back to have his mouth smashed against Rogers. In shock by the action, he stiffened when he felt a tongue that was usually stuck out at him in antagonizm softly tracing his bottom lip coaxing him to respond. Just as he lightly leaned in to the kiss , Roger pulled away._**

**_" Think about it Funnie and when you do get back to me on it." The usually snarky teen softly spoke before unlocking the stall leaving Doug still standing there. Shocked fingers touching his lips lightly._**

**_:3 END FLASHBACK :3_**

_... I don't know what to do journal. I still really like Patty, But I can't stop wonder about that kiss with Roger Klotz of all people , maybe I'll talk to Chalkie, he might be able to help me. Well Journal, Porkchop's dancing around the room again it won't take long till he's up here, soi'm calling it a night._

_Until tomorrow ,Doug._

A/N: Man am I glad thats out of the way. Now I can go and work on other chapters of my other fics I need to finis. ^.^ thank you to anyone that reads this.


End file.
